pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nando's Armaldo (PT)
Armaldo is a Pokémon owned by Nando, and hatched from an egg by Rosa. It is Nando's third revealed Pokémon, and Rosa's eleventh revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt/Dawn In Digging for a Battle!, Rosa's Ditto bred with an Armaldo offscreen. In Mother of Dragons, Rosa showed off the Anorith egg. In Song of Disapproval, the egg hatched into an Anorith. Rosa was elated when it hatched, but became apathetic to Anorith the moment it stopped hatching. Anorith desperately tried to get her attention and affection, when Nando offered to show it affection. Anorith went over to Nando to receive loving, as Nando asked to take ownership of it as Rosa would just store it away. Rosa told him to take it, Anorith becoming upset by this. Nando then demanded a battle with Rosa, using Anorith against her Slugma. Anorith was a major powerhouse, defeating Slugma with ease. Nando then caught Anorith, welcoming it to his team. In Hunting the Nightmare, it is revealed that it's evolved into Armaldo. It helps fight off a swarm of Golbat. In Harp Singing Through the Stage, Armaldo was used in the battle stage of the Alamos Contest. Its final opponent was Allegra's Infernape. Armaldo managed to block and counter each of Infernape's attacks, overpowering it and defeating it. In Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival, Armaldo appeared with Altaria in a double performance at the Grand Festival. The two make a performance that resembles the Theory of Evolution, it using power then showing off its gentle side. In Vs. Nando, Armaldo was Nando's second choice in battling Ian. It quickly defeated his Dodrio, and primarily battled his Marowak. The two are even, as Marowak is able to block some of Armaldo's attacks while Armaldo dealt heavy damage. The two collide and knock each other out. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Armaldo and Roserade battle against Dawn's Flaaffy and Sudowoodo in the Goldenrod Contest. Armaldo covers for Roserade and goes on the offensive to attack. Armaldo's Liquidation attack terrified Sudowoodo, causing him to attack early and be defeated. They win the battle, and face Kenny's Electivire and Hitmonlee in the finals. The two perform well there as well and win the match, winning the contest. In Vs. Volbeat and Illumise, Armaldo is enticed by the mating dance of a Volbeat and Illumise. It teams up with Nando's Kricketune in a tag battle against them. Armaldo clashes with Volbeat multiple times, eventually weakening him enough to allow Nando to catch him. In Vs. Johto Grand Festival, Armaldo is used in the single appeal round of the Johto Grand Festival. Personality As a newborn, Anorith sought attention from Rosa, who it saw as its mother. It desperately tried to get this attention as Rosa didn't offer any. When Nando offered it the same affection, it was reluctant but eventually went over to him. When Rosa said that Nando could take Anorith it cried, still wanting the affection of its mother. As an Armaldo, it is shown to be powerful and independent. Known Moves Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Rosa's Pokemon (PT) Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs Category:Nando's Pokemon (PT)